Silly Smash Bros April Fool's! (sidestory oneshot)
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: Side story one shot from Silly Smash Bros. Ami, Zelda, Link, and Snake are on a mission to prank every smasher! Join them as they go through... lots of pranks... Haha... Bad summary... (Zelink). For all ages! Yay! Remember! This is a sidestory to Silly Smash Bros. Happy April Fool's!


**A/N tswift1fan: Hi! Happy April Fools! We can't wait to post this oneshot! Yay!**

**natasha99: And of course we have our trusty Link here with us to help make up pranks!**

**Link: Hayo...**

**tswift1fan: Our OC's in this story is Renee, Pettra, and Ami. For any confusion, Lucario is Ami. Ami is princess of Lucarios and Auras.**

**natasha99: If you wanna learn more about her and the other OC's, read our Silly Smash Bros. series!**

**Link: Yeah, I star in that one too!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own SSB, we do own burlap sacks though.**

**Link: NOOOOOO!**

Silly Smash Bros sidestory; April Fools!

It all started when there was a fart noise on the couch as Ike sat down. "What the?" He said. Suddenly, a sixteen-year-old girl came down from the cieling. She had blonde hair in a pony-tail. Everyone in Smash Mansion knew her. Her name was Pettra. "You've been April fooled." She said with a victorious grin. Ike rolled his eyes. Link laughed in the back ground giving Pettra a high-five.

Later that day Ami (AKA Lucario) and Zelda were sitting in the courtyard of Smash Mansion. "So, how are we gonna prank Link?" Zelda asked with excitement. "We could putt fire crackers in his pants?"

"No... He has a thing about burlap sacks..."

"Perfect... How are we gonna do that?"

"Like this!" Zelda said whispering the plan into the lucario's ear. Ami smiled with delight, and with that, the set up the prank.

"How are we going to get him out here?" Ami asked. Zelda thought it over for a minut. Zelda pulled out her purple iPhone and sent Link a text

Zelda: Hey, Link. Come out to the courtyard now! I have something important to tell you!

Link: Wait, why? Why can't you just call me?

Zelda: Just come! Hurry! It's an emergency!

Link: Ok :)

Link exited Smash Mansion and walked out to the courtyard. Little did he know, Zelda and Ami were hiding behind a nearby tree. "Zelda?" He asked, walking through the trees. Suddenly, he tripped on a wire and he fell into something... itchy. He was hanging in the air... He knew that. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in a burlap sack! Link hated burlap sacks! Why was a mystery. "H-Help!" He screached. He heard giggling outside the sack. Girl's giggling. Two of them. "Hello?" It took him a few moments to recognize the giggling. "Zelda! Ami! Get me out of this thing!"

"Only if you say please!" Zelda said.

"... Please...?"

"Alright," She said and she drew her sword and cut the rope. The bag fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Link squirmed out of the bag to see the girls were still laughing. "What?" He asked. He looked down to see he was covered in glitter. He looked up and glared at them. "April Fool's!" They said at the same time.

"Guys, really?"

"Um, we're not guys." Ami responded. Link rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." Link sneezed from the glitter. "Aww," Zelda said, "You sneeze like a kitten."

"I do not! How am I supposed to change?! I can't go inside like this! Everyone will laugh at me!"

"Just sneek through a window," Zelda said, "You do it all the time back in Hyrule."

Link glared. "That's because your gaurds don't like me."

"So? Now you have experiance." She smiled. Link rolled his eyes. So Link climbed a tree near his window. He was inching down the branch when '_crack!_' Link looked back to see the branch braking! "Uh oh," He said before falling into a pond. Zelda was laughing her head off (Not literally). "Are... you... Ok?" She asked between giggles. "Just dandy," Link said. Luckilly, from falling in water, the glitter washed off (magically). She let a hand out to help him out. He grabbed it, but a smile spread across his face. Before Zelda had the time to question why, Link pulled her into the pond with him. "Hey!" She said smiling and splashing him, but he just splashed her back. "April Fool's." He said proudly.

Samus didn't notice the smiley faces on the bottled water she was drinking. "NO! STEVE!" Said a high-pitched voice. She looked around in confusion. Finally, her eyes landed on the other water bottle next to her. It had a frownie-face on it drawn on by a Sharpie. It even had to little holes poked where the eyes were to make it look like it was crying. "You monster!" It said, "Look what you did to Steve!"

Samus looked down at the water bottle she was drinking. It had a frownie-face with 'x' eyes drawn on it. "Oh, Steve! Speak to me!" Said the other water bottle. "What the?" Samus said. Then she heard laughing behind her. She turned to see Snake and Ami rolling on the floor laughing. Samus returned their laughter with a glare. "April Fool's!" They managed between laughs.

Toon Link was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He saw Snake, Ami, and Link behind him. "Hey, Toon," Ami said, "Wanna help us prank Lucus and Ness?"

"Sure!" Toon Link replied in his (adorable) voice. Ami whispered the plan into his ear.

"H-help!" Toon Link said lying on the ground. "What?" Said Ness and Lucus coming up to him. Toon Link layed on the ground uncruntrolably (well, not that uncruntrolably) twitching.

"H-help! I've b-b-been p-poisoned!" He said.'

"What? How!" Lucus asked worriedly.

"In or-order to h-h-heal me-e, yo-you must g-g-go on an i-incredible j-journey to f-f-find the ultra mega s-super anti-i-idote."

"Of course! Let's go Lucus!" Said Ness. They were about to walk away.

"N-no! It's t-too l-l-late! B-but I ha-have one m-m-more thing t-to s-s-say."

"What? WHAAAAT?" Lucus said crying and shaking Toon.

"A... April F-Fool's..." Toon said closing his eyes. Lucus began to ball. "Wait," Ness said, "Did he just say?"

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Toon Link said opening his eyes and laughing. "Y-you tricked us?" Lucus asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah," Ness said, "He did a good job of it too!"

"There," Link said, "We've pranked everyone in Smash Mansion!"

"Yeah!" Ami responded cheerfully, "Let's celebrate! Snake!" She called over.

"Snake? He always gives me noogies..." Link said.

"I know why," Zelda said, "It's because you're blonde."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's common sense that blonde is the most un-manly color."

"What? That's not true!"

"Yeah it is." Ami said. "Everybody knows that."

"My hair color is plenty manly!"

"No..."

"Yes! There is nothing wrong with the color blonde! How is brown or black more manly than blonde?"

"Because blonde hair is cute." Zelda said.

"No! Blonde is just as manly as brown or black... Or red for crying out loud!"

"Pfft. Nah."

"Is Blonde the only un-manly color?"

"Well, there's pink..."

"Well, what about Marth's stupid shade of blue?"

Marth glared at him. "I'm right here!"

"Nah," Ami said, "It's not his hair, it's just him." **(sorry Marth fans)**

"So? Just because my hair is supposedly 'un-manly', doesn't mean I'm un-manly?" Link asked.

"Exactly," Zelda said, "Blonde may be the most un-manly color, but you are the most manly guy I know."

"But my hair isn't u-" Link was interupted by Zelda kissing him. April Fool's was now Link's favorite holiday.

**A/N tswift1fan: Awww, corny ending! How cute!**

**Link: (still blushing) My hair is too manly.**

**natasha99: Shush it. Thanks for reading you guys! We aren't officially happy with this story but, whatever. **

**tswift1fan: Yeah we were kinda rushed. BTW no offence blonde people out there! I'm blonde myself and there is nothing wrong with being blonde. Your hair color shouldn't decide how manly you are or whatever. It was just a joke. Hope you guys have a happy April Fool's! We know Link did!**

**Link: I can't believe it...**


End file.
